Withered Old Foxy
Withered Foxy - 'to zniszczony Foxy występujący we FNaF 2. Wygląd Withered Foxy najmniej się zmienił od pierwszej części, od swoich "kolegów". Nadal jest animatronikiem - lisem o szczupłej sylwetce i rudym kostiumie. Nadal tak samo jak we FNaF 1 na prawej ręce ma zdarte futro, dzięki czemu widać endoszkielet tejże ręki oraz ma nadal pirackie przedmioty, czyli opaskę i hak, które nadal są jego atrybutami. Jednak jego wygląd, rzecz jasna się trochę zmienił z powodu zaniedbania. Tam, gdzie kiedyś było jego ucho, prawa ręka oraz obydwie nogi teraz są ich endoszkielety. Tak samo jak w przypadku innych starych animatroników, ma liczne dziury w kostiumie, jednak nie wychodzą z nich kable, nie licząc okolic endoszkieletu lewego ucha. ---- Najbardziej widocznymi dziurami są: Dwie dziury na rękach, przez które widać endoszkielet rąk. Dziura na brzuchu. Dziura miedzy klatką piersiową, a gardłem. ---- Dużą, istotną zmianą są wyraźnie widoczne połączenia między endoszkieletem i kostiumem. Kiedy na nas skacze, widać szczękę endoszkieletu w pysku. Podczas wspomnianej czynności widać też, że ma dużo wybitych zębów. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do wyglądu, jego zachowanie bardzo się zmieniło. W dzień siedzi w Części/Usługi. Ale począwszy od nocy 2, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go "wpakować" w kostium Freddy'ego i tym samym go zabić. Foxy działa na innej mechanice niż inne stare animatroniki. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie pojawia się w żadnej z lokacji (Nie licząc Części/Usługi, ale tam może pojawić się jedynie jako Easter Egg i tylko wtedy, gdy inne animatroniki go opuszczą) oraz maska Freddy'ego nas nie chroni przed jego atakiem. Czasami może się pojawić w Korytarzu, gdzie będzie nie ruchomo stać i się na nas patrzył. Gracz nie powinien zakładać maski Freddy'ego jak w przypadku innych animatroników (nie licząc Marionetki) dlatego, że jak powyżej napisano, nie działa na niego. Natomiast powinien zaświecić kilka razy na niego latarką (zwykle odpędza go dziesiąte podejście). Wtedy Withered Foxy w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknie i nadal nie będzie widoczny na żadnej z kamer. Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu znów się pojawi w korytarzu i znowu będzie potrzeba obrony przed nim. Z każdą nocą będzie coraz częściej się pojawiał i będzie coraz to groźniejszy. Zawsze się pojawi w korytarzu, kiedy Balloon Boy wejdzie do biura i tym samym zablokuje nam możliwość korzystania z latarki. Jako, że nie możemy się przednim obronić za sprawą niedziałającej latarki, to z góry jesteśmy skazani na Jumpscare. Jumpscare wykonuje też wtedy, gdy za mało lub w ogóle nie świecimy latarką na niego podczas, gdy mamy do niej dostęp i jest w korytarzu. Foxy może się pojawić się kiedy Freddy jest w korytarzu. Jest to wielkim problemem dla nie widzących o tym, ponieważ Freddy całkowicie zasłania Foxy'ego. Jumpscare thumb|200x200px|Jumpscare W. Foxy'ego Jumpscare Withered Foxy'ego bardzo się różni od tego z pierwszej odsłony. Zamiast wychylać się zza drzwi, wyskakuje na nas kierując się w stronę twarzy. Podczas tej czynności słychać dźwięk podobny do krzyczenia. Dialogi FNaF World Aktywność * Noc 1 - 3 ** Powinniśmy go spotkać 2 - 3 razy. * W nocy 4, staje się niebezpieczny. ** Zobaczymy go 4 - 5 razy. * W nocy 5, nie ma z nim żartów. ** Pojawi się 6 - 7 razy. * W nocy 6, jest niezwykle aktywny. ** Przyjdzie pod korytarz, aż 8 - 9 razy. Ciekawostki *Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, co konkretnie robi. Phone Guy mówi, że stare animatroniki służą jako części zapasowe dla nowych. Jednak Mangle jest całkowicie rozłożona na części i nikt jej nie składa, chociaż Foxy powinien pełnić rolę "dawcy mechanicznych organów" na rzecz Mangle. **Możliwe, że jest to spowodowane tym, że pierwotnie Mangle miała być zwykłym animatronikiem i wtedy Foxy miał pełnić taką samą rolę, co inne stare animatroniki, ale później jego nowsza wersja stała się atrakcją do składania i rozkładania oraz Foxy przestał być potrzebny. *We FNaF 1 - Foxy jako jedyny nie atakuje bezpośrednio. A we FNaF 2 jest na odwrót - tylko Foxy i Mangle skaczą na nas w celu ugryzienia. *Według niektórych fanów jest najtrudniejszym przeciwnikiem w nocy 6. Zwłaszcza popiera to fakt, że właśnie w tej nocy energia wyczerpuje się ekstremalnie szybko w porównaniu do poprzednich. * Kiedy Foxy znajduje się w Części/Usługi to pod jego sylwetką widać czarną ciecz. Być może są to plamy oleju. Ale najbardziej prawdopodobne jest że to jego odbicie. *Foxy może być oskarżany o The Bite of '87,'' ponieważ ma zepsutą szczękę i skacze nam na głowę.'' *Foxy może atakować, nawet jeżeli inny animatronik jest w biurze. *Foxy będzie się pojawiał w nocy 7, nawet jeśli ustawimy jego AI na 0 i to dlatego pojawia się w trybach, w których nie powinien (np. "Ladies Night"). *Jeśli gracz ma otwarty monitoring i Foxy wtedy chce nas zabić, to od razu dokona animacji Jumpscare, monitoring się nie zamknie. *Jego nogi, a w sumie ich endoszkielet, bardzo przypominają nogi Springtrap'a z FNaF 3. Możliwe, że Scott wzorował się na nogach Foxy'ego, gdy tworzył model nóg Springtrapa. *Przed rozpoczęciem gry może się pojawić na kilka sekund jego death screen bez oczu. *Withered Foxy kiedy wykonuje Jumpscare to po otworzeniu szczęki jego palce od nóg jakby wyskakują. *Withered Foxy oraz W. Freddy to jedyne animatroniki z orginalnej serii które pojawiły się we FNaF World. *Jedyna noc, w której się nie pojawia to noc 1. *Jest ulubionym animatronikiem Phone Guy'a. *Nie pojawia się na żadnej kamerze (wyjątek to Części/Usługi, ale jako''' EASTER EGG'''). Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni